Ashtor
Ashtor is an Ermehn, and the oldest and most experienced member of the Sratha-din.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 49- Alex's Commentary Personality Ashtor prefers diplomacy to violent solutions.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 49 He looked away when Hardin slew the champion.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 53 Despite that, he is able and willing to hold his own in combat.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 49- Alex's Commentary When he gets worried, he rests his fingers on the Ermehn equivalent of an upper lip.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 49- Rachel's Comment: February 16, 2013, 12:37 pm Relationships Skills Although he is the oldest member, Ashtor is capable of keeping up with the younger members in battle and in travelling.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 49- Alex's Commentary Ashtor is the last known Ermehn scholar.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 50 History Pre-Series Ashtor has personally seen Felis slave blocks.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 50 Chapter One 'Ermehn Diplomacy' The Sratha-din watch as Hardin duels the champion of Feyn's tribe.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 48 Rathik asks Ashtor what he thinks. When Ashtor replies that he thinks diplomacy could have solved their problem, but Rathik says that the fight is diplomacy.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 49 Ashtor believes the fight is a waste of time, but Rathik says Hardin has a plan,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 50 and points out Hardin must have a specific reason to watch the tribe for days. Ashtor concedes, but doesn't see what the tribe will have to offer if Hardin kills the tribe's champion.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 51 He looks away when Hardin kills the champion,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 53 and listens to Hardin's speech.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 55 'Conversation' After Hardin tells the other Sratha-din to prepare the tribe, Ashtor approaches Hardin by the fire, telling Hardin that his performance was as impressive as always,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 59 but doesn't see what purpose this served. Hardin tells Ashtor that the Sratha-din needs expendable warriors if they want to take Deltrada Garrison.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 60 Ashtor asks if that's how Hardin sees his own people, and Hardin says that they aren't his people, only shadows. Ashtor tells Hardin that this is wrong. Hardin asks Ashtor if he would rather sacrifice himself. Ashtor replies that he would rather not sacrifice anyone.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 61 Hardin tells Ashtor there will be bodies and that if Ashtor can't stand that thought then he needs to return to his tribe. Ashtor tells Hardin all the Sratha-din would follow Hardin anywhere, and asks Hardin not to question his loyalty again. Hardin apologizes, and tells Ashtor that he knows Ashtor has good intentions, but says there can only be death this time, and begins to leave.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 62 Ashtor tells Hardin that they are destroying the one thing the Canid cannot take from them: their honor. Hardin does not reply.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 63 Hardin walks away through the camp.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 64 Chapter Two 'Hardin Consults' Ashtor waits with Hardin for Bevan on the overlook.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 21 Bevan notes that one corner of Deltrada Garrison is more exposed than the other, but less heavily guarded.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 22 Ashtor asks who would be foolhardy enough to climb the wall alone. Bevan says that he can do it, and outlines his plan to get the Sratha-Din in quickly. Hardin approves Bevan’s plan and tells him to have the Sratha-Din break camp.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 23 Ashtor watches Bevan leave, and asks Hardin if he’s still going over the Western Ridge, which Hardin affirms. Ashtor starts to ask about something but Hardin cuts him off and tells him that the patrols will be distracted from the ridge by the others.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 24 Ashtor asks if Feyn’s Tribe is only bait to Hardin. Hardin tells Ashtor that their sacrifice won’t be in vain because General Clovis will be at Deltrada.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 25 Ashtor asks if Hardin is certain about this, and Hardin confirms that General Clovis has been in Deltrada since the last full moon.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 26 Ashtor says if Hardin kills General Clovis, then the Canid will hunt them down with everything they have. Hardin retorts that the Canid are always hunting them down, and that he promised the tribe an chance to take back what they lost.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 27 'The Eve of the Attack' As the Sratha-din watch Deltrada Garrison from an overhang in the mountains,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 48- Alex’s Commentary Ashtor crosses to speak with Hardin.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 48 Hardin notes that a third patrol is leaving Deltrada and going northeast, which means Rhosyn’s diversion has worked. Ashtor warns Hardin that Deltrada will soon realize the patrol they killed to take the overhang has gone missing. Hardin asks Ashtor what he and Eira plan to do during the attack, and Ashtor says they will hold by the western shore of Lake Felnach until dawn with two soldiers for protection. Hardin tells Ashtor to take four.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 49 Ashtor asks Hardin if he can spare four warriors, and Hardin reminds Ashtor that the Sratha-din is composed of the finest scouts and warriors- and that Ashtor is the last known Ermehn scholar, and Eira may be the last known scribe in the Northern Wastes. Ashtor reluctantly concedes this point,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 50 and asks Hardin what he plans on doing. Hardin says a thousand things have to go right, but he only has control of one. Ashtor says he’s never approved this plan, and reminds Hardin that success or failure will set the Sratha-din and all Ermehn on an irreversible course. Hardin asks Ashtor if he really thinks he doesn’t know that,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 51 Ashtor says he does, and says he might finally admit this was inevitable. He adds that some of the newer Sratha-din say that Hardin is the reincarnation of High King Aeslid, because Hardin has won great battles and turned Ermehn to his cause. And now the Sratha-din will follow Hardin to the ends of the world. Hardin sardonically comments that mortals couldn’t possibly overcome the Canid alone, and adds that he believes the higher power at work here is not the work of the gods.Beyond the Western Deep, Chapter Two, Page 52 Ashtor notes that Hardin thinks highly of himself, but very little of his own kind, and Hardin says that he freed the Ermehn from a lifetime in the shadows, and if they all die the Ermehn will disappear, and that is the weight he bears.Beyond the Western Deep, Chapter Two, Page 53 Ashtor tells Hardin that sort of talk works on the average Ermehn, but not on him. He claims that the Sratha-din are Hardin's army and that Hardin is responsible to save them or at least ensure they don’t die in vain, and that is the true weight he carries.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 54 Hardin confesses he never expected to get this far, to which Ashtor adds that none of them did. Ashtor reminds Hardin to meet him at Lake Felnach’s western shore at dawn, and walks over to Rathik to get the four soldiers. Hardin looks over at Deltrada, and asks the gods to help him.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 55 Description Appearances * Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue- Page 9 (Cameo) * Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One- Pages 48-53, 59-64 (Speaking/Present); 54-55 (Cameo) Trivia *Ashtor's original design looked more delicate and aged, but it was dropped in favor of a more mobile 'wisdom with experience' vibe.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 49- Alex's Commentary References Category:Characters Category:Beyond the Western Deep Category:Male Category:Ermehn Category:Sratha-din Category:Chapter One Category:Chapter Two